A Month of Pokemon and Heero Exploration
by Shinigami Illusion
Summary: Heero is accidentally turned into...a Persian O_o;;; HOW will Duo change him back?**4th chapter is up!**
1. 1 Chapter

1 Title: A Month of Pokemon and Heero Exploration  
  
Warnings: Strong language and gay pilots (To put it simply =P.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the Gundam Pilots, or any aspects of the Pokemon world. Duos Pikachu plushie is, however, mine.  
  
  
  
Heero lagged behind as Quatre and Duo, hyper as they are and excited the point of bursting, pulled ahead of the tour group. Trowa was doing his best to stay hidden in the background emerged in any form of greenery he could find, and Wufei was even further back, muttering angrily in a low tone about this horrendously embarassing situation. The five Gundam Pilot, or more accurately, Duo and Quatre, had gotten sick of staying inside all day long without a thing to do. So with Quatres resources, and Duos weird and hilarious (for one who is not taking part in it) holiday ideas, the little brats had formulated a plan to drag the rest of the lazy bums out on a vacation of sorts.  
  
With a lot of persuasion, a bit of pleading from Duo on Heeros part, a lot of bribery towards Wufei, and a few tantrums to Trowa, the group and taken a long cruise to Johto and Kanto, and were now going to spend a whole month amongst the PoKé-catching civilization that lived there. That's right, you heard me, they were going to appear to be ´Pokemon´people to Duos great delight, and to Heeros complete terror. At the moment, they were trudging through the lightly vegetated region just outside Pallet Town where they were to meet the rest of the group. A collection of about twenty people in total, from all over the world, that had come to view pokemon with their own eyes.  
  
"Ok people! We have arrived in Pallet Town!" the female guide roared at the top of her lungs, pointing with her middle finger at a small collection of buildings at the foot of the hill they were on. It didnt look like much, apart from a fairly large building with a tremendously huge set of pastures and makeshift environments behind it.  
  
Duo stared, and water started collecting in his eyes.  
  
"Pokemoooooon!" he shouted and did a weird form of polka mixed in with a bit of tango with a reluctant Heero, who was not too fond of Duos odd happy dance. Heero grumpily shoved Duo off him and folded his arms across his chest, taking on the cold and blank expression he had used for the most part of his life.  
  
"Exactly –what- was the point of coming here?" He hissed quietly to Duo, who simply smiled back at Heero.  
  
"Aww, come on, it´s POKEMON!" Duo explained jokingly, and turned around again to listen somewhat half heartedly to the guide explain everything about this little…pretend town. He´d much rather launch himself into the wilderness, bravely taking on all that he came in confrontation with, north south east and west, NOTHING would stop him in the quest to become a…pokemon master! He would take his trusted pok-  
  
"DUO! Awaken from your foolish dreams of being a..pokemon master" Heero snapped in his ear tapping his fingers impatiently on his watch to indicate he was bored, again, as usual. Duo pouted.  
  
"Fiiiine, but I want to get pokemon…" he added in a would-be-paying- attention-to-the-guide tone, sailing off into his dream world again. The guide just went on and on about Pallet town while the entire guide group started growing restless –seven other people if you didn´t count the pilots who kept to themselves in the back mostly, except for Duo, who was all over the place examining every single blade of grass for any sign of a weedle or a kakuna or..or..anything!  
  
And then, he spotted it.  
  
Right there, beneath a huge leafy oak tree, asleep for the moment while the sun shone warmly through the leaves.  
  
The one pokemon he had worshipped ever since he could say the word pokemon.  
  
The one pokemon he had turned his room at home into a SHRINE for.  
  
The one pokemon that resembled a mouse, was adorably cute, and could shock Team Rocket with its thundershock attack.  
  
The one pokemon he had a finely made plushie for, always with him.  
  
Pikachu.  
  
Duo glanced over his shoulder to spot Trowa and Wufei immersed in a coversation on prices, and Quatre staring oggle-google-eyed at the Pokedex the guide was holding up. Heero was sitting under a tree, frowning, but asleep. It was the PERFECT moment. Slowly and carefully he crept up to the sleeping pokemon.  
  
It stirred.  
  
And Duo dove behind a tree, whimpering in fear at the dreaded thundershock attack. But the Pikachu remained still, sleeping soundly, so he attempted to creep forward again, slooowly, being careful not to let the grass make any noise under him. One step (knee-step if you wish to call it that) at a time, he got closer and closer to the yellow mouse-clown-thing infront of him.  
  
All of a sudden, the beady black eye of the pokemon snapped open, and Duo´s already wide eyes went wider in terror and awe. Quick as a flash he whipped his stuffed Pika plushie out of his backpack and held it up as defense.  
  
A moment of total silence followed.  
  
Duo was on his stomach, tensed up and shivering with the doll clenched in his hand so hard that its eyes were popping out and the doll itself let out a pfuiiiii sound. The Pikachu was sitting on its bum, mouth making a cute little 'O' and simply staring in a confused manner at the Gundam Pilot, who in comparison to the pokemon, was huge.  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Eeeee?" Duo responded, stiffly opening one eye to glance at his prey (which was overpowering him simply with a blink, so he didnt make much of a predator) his braid dropped off his head and landend infront of the pokemon with a soft thud. Now it was the pokemons turn to gasp in shock…and horror…or was it? Duo remained silent, as if awaiting some secret form of judgement.  
  
Then, breaking the silence like what happens when the band starts up on a rock concert, Pikachu smiled and chirped happily, boucing around on its tail. And clapping its pudgy little hands together.  
  
"PIKAPIKAPIKAPIKA….chu!" it squeaked and glomped a terrified Duos face, squaking and squawking all the time.  
  
"Eeeeeeeee…" Duo let out a long breath he had been holding in since he had first laid eyes on Pika, and a familiar wide cheezy grin spread across his face. Cautiously and very slowly, he raised his finger and gently poked the yellow fur of pikachu, causing the little pokemon to sway back and forth. He poked it again, and it swayed some more. A few more pokes gave the same result. Suddenly, pikachu raised its chubby finger and poked Duo back, earning another poke from the pilot.  
  
What followed, was ten minutes of taking-turns-poking, resulting in both getting sore fingers.  
  
Poke.  
  
Poke.  
  
Poke.  
  
You get the picture.  
  
"DUO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" came a loud and very annoyed voice from over where the guide tour ´was´ before. Now there was nothing more than a panting Heero, wiping sweat off his brow and snarling under his breath about beheading a certain pilot with a long braid for making him run all the way back to fetch him. His eyes scanned the forest view for a few seconds before locking on their target crouched by a yellow rat under a tree.  
  
"Duo? You stayed here…for a RAT!?" he shouted, spitting the word ´rat´ as if Pikachu had be shoved down his throat. Duo promptly rose to his feet and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"It´s no rat! Can you not see that it is my creature of worship, Pikachu!? I´m TRYING to have a nice conversa-OWWW!" He was interupted when Heero grabbed his ear in an iron grip and proceeded to drag the flailing teen with him down the steep hill towards the rest of the tour group, who had already reached the lodge they were to stay in for the first night of the expedition.  
  
"NEXT time you make me run up a freakin´ hill and trip over…rock pokemon, I swear I will shove that braid down your throat and keep it there until you die from slow suffocation!" Heero snapped, ignoring the fresh trail of blood making its way down both of his knees from large gashes in both. Duo looked slightly guilty, and glanced back up the hill to look for any sign of the pikachu. But the summit was empty except for the path and its greenery.  
  
"But..but.." Duos face fell again " I just wanted to have some fun…" he muttered, trying to avoid staring at the blood collecting on the ground, while Heero was ignoring it completely, as if he was using it as some form of guilt creator for Duo.  
  
"Fun? You might have fun on this excuse for a vacation, but I sure won't. Pokemon? What were you THINKING!? God you annoy me so much, you ANNOYING and IDIOTIC baka with a brain the size of PEA! You have NO sense whatsoever, and it would probably do us all a favour if you would just go and DROWN YOURSELF!" Heero shouted right in Duos face and stalked off to join Trowa and Wufei as they packed themself into the wodden lodge.  
  
Duo was left quite startled and stood there for a good ten minutes, absorbing all the shock of Heeros harsh words fully. He was used to 01 being a real bitch most of the time, but why now? Duo had just been trying to do something good for a change, to come up with a good idea and make Heero happy. To make Heero like him as much as he liked Heero. But it seemed nothing Duo did out of the goodness of his heart for Heero was good enough. Always was he met with disapproval.  
  
"It´s just not good enough for you, is it…" He mumbled to himself and slouched off to get a room as far away from Heero as he possibly could.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Authors Note: I feel sorry for Duo now…-_- It seems I like making him miserable in my stories, for some…odd unatural reason x_X Ah well, hopefully he shall see brighter times when this is continued. Comments much appreciated ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Month of Pokemon and Heero Exploration  
  
Warnings: Strong language and gay pilots (To put it simply =P.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own any of the Gundam Pilots, or any aspects of the Pokemon world. Duos Pikachu plushie is, however, mine.  
  
  
  
Duo silently made his way into the wodden cabin, casting a hasty glance around before setting his duffle bag down at his feet, putting his hands on his hips in his normal fashion, and smiling contently at what he saw. Though it was small, the cabin was homely, with a few potted plants here and there, and a number of calming paintings posted between the doors to the small rooms.  
  
Heero had just kicked his bag into the room in the far right corner of the cabin, closest to the front door. He turned around to find Duo there, and his expression turned into a deep frown.  
  
"What do you want now, baka…" he said, but there was a slight waver to his voice, it didn't sound as bitter as it normally did. Duos smile faded as he recalled the bitching he had recieved from Heero earlier.  
  
"…Nothing…nothing at all…" he mumbled forlornly, picking up his bag again and heading for the room furthest away from Heeros. Trowas head peaked out from the door as he drew closer, yawning slightly before going back to creating a remotely comfortable bedding on his bunk.  
  
"Ah…oh well…next room then" Duo said to himself, and tried to push Heero out of his mind for the moment as he reached for the door handle on the next wooden door. A low sigh was heard from inside, and Duo could hear Wufeis distinct mutterings and cursing as he bumped his head on some form of furniture.  
  
"Ooookey then, third one" but that too turned out to be occupied, Quatre having already fallen asleep on a large pillow, snoring softly, if at all.  
  
"Aiiiii…JUST my luck" Duo pouted and pulled the door open to the fourth door where he was met by a feminine scream.  
  
"EEEEEEE! Get out!" the young woman screeched and raked her cold hand across Duos cheek harshly, holding her towel up over her not-so-well- clothed chest. She had been changing for a shower, and well, Duo had not so conveniently interupted her. He was out in a flash, face flushed and red in embarassment. The entire cabin was frozen immobile, staring at him when he slammed the door shut behind him and slid down to the floor, rubbing his cheek. He noticed their blank expressions seconds later and looked up slowly, going even more beet red than previously.  
  
"Ehehe….mistake…?"  
  
The lot of them burst out laughing and returned to their doings with getting installed in the cabins, and Duo groaned and pulled his hand down his face.  
  
/=/Wonderful start, Duo…WONDERFUL start. Is that waffles I smell? Ehh..off topic, gomen. No problem. Waffles…Mmmm../=/ he thought to himself (Not baffled by his tendancy to talk to himself within his own mind – its normal happy people stuff! I..think…) and shuffled over to the guide, his cheek still glowing red where the hand had impacted.  
  
"Miiiiiiiss?" He said in his babyish voice, putting on a teen girls suck-up pose and fluttering his eyelashes stupidly to get her attention. He always did this when he wanted something and it seemed to work most of the time. The tough skinned guide turned to him with a questioning expression.  
  
"Would you mind showing little ol´ me where my room is..?" he asked carefully, batting his lashes a bit more to look convincing. The guide struggled to hold back laughter at seeing this male human act so much like a five year old girl and pointed in the general direction of Heeros room.  
  
"But…m'am..that one is taken." Duo said quietly, managing to squeeze in a coughing laugh. The guides low brumming voice answered.  
  
"Double room. He is one of your friends anyway, we figured it would be no problem if you shared a room."  
  
Shared a room.  
  
SHARE a ROOM with HEERO!? To quote Wufei, INJUSTICE! Duo didn´t want anything to DO with Heero at this moment in time…at least…at least not until after dinner…or…after…dessert, even!  
  
"Ehehe, oookie, thank you very muuuuch" Duo said, losing his act at the end of his sentence, but the guide didn´t seem to notice that the boys face looked as angry as that of Jigglypuff when people fell asleep from its singing. If there were any permanent markers around now, they´d all be in serious trouble… ((Explanation: If you haven´t watched the PoKeMoN series before, when people fall asleep while Jigglypuff is singing to them, it gets very angry/offended and scribbles on peoples faces with markers…o.O;;;)) He stalked off to the door with loud steps, but they grew quieter and quieter as he neared the door.  
  
Slowly he turned the knob, making up his mind then and there to just walk right in there and be as stone cold as Heero was. Couldn´t be that hard, could it? He repeated it to himself /=/Walk in, death glare at the wall, say nothing. Walk in, death glare at the wall, say a lot. Skip in, death glare at the wall, shout. Skip in, glomp Heero, shout with joy…aaaack, wrong again../=/  
  
Sighing, he shrugged, put on a smile, and flung the door open with his ´plan´completely forgotten and lost.  
  
"Hellooooo Hee-chan!" he said, pasting his wide smile on his face as was usual of him, and skipped in with his bag swinging in one hand. Heero, who was sitting on the bottom bunk reading, frozen.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" he questioned in a would-care monotonous tone, giving Duo a cold look but not seeming to give the braided pilot more attention than the book – the book was apparently more important as it seemed to Duo.  
  
"Er…I´m sleeping here." Duo replied, flinging the bag onto the top bunk and awaiting Heeros reaction somewhat eagerly. But apart from glancing sideways at Duos leg, Heero said nothing more than his all famous:  
  
"Hn."  
  
And Duo leapt up onto the bed, causing the wood to creak and quiver, and stuck his tongue out at Heero when he thought 01 would not see him.  
  
"Do that again and that tongue of yours comes off." Heero commented in a flat tone.  
  
"Eeeee.." Duos eyes widened slightly. Tongue slicing, eh? He wouldn´t put it past Heero. He´d done his fair share of war with this pilot, and Heero had certainly done worse than slicing tongues off. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and pouted, lying down on his stomach and pulling some random magazine out of his bag to read.  
  
He was fully immersed in his comic on Captain Underpants when he was tapped sharply on the shoulder, 20 minutes (and a few comics) later by someone who obviously didn´t have a soft touch.  
  
"Dinner" a cold voice came from below him and Heero marched out of the room, leaving his bed almost as starchy stiff, white, and clean as it had been before they came to the lodge. Duo slipped off the top bunk, not taking notice of the small chocolate stain on the pillow, or the fact that the bed looked as if someone had slept in it for 2 weeks straight and not bothered to tidy it up during that time. He followed Heero out into the darkening common room and outside into the chilly air.  
  
"Eeeee! Cold!" he lamented, hopping up and down and wrapping his own arms around himself.  
  
"I´m starting to understand Wufeis constant ´weak´rants." Heero said with a smirk that was quickly replaced with an emotionless expression. He was still pissed off at Duo for dragging him here in the first place, obviously, and wasn´t about to warm up to him anytime soon.  
  
"Cheer UP, will ya?" Duo said and nudged Heero in the side causing Heero to, surprisingly, buckle and scamper off to the side.  
  
"…Noooo…an imperfection…01 Wing is…" Heero raised an eyebrow as if to act confused but he knew very well what was coming. And he dreaded it, behind his iron mask of coldness.  
  
"TICKLISH!!!" Duos voice sounded shrill in his ears as he was pounced and knocked to the ground, Duo sitting on his chest and pinning him. Duos long slender fingers of his right hand tickled Heeros sides and chest while the left was used to keep the squirming pilot down on the ground.  
  
"Ticklish! Ticklish! Tick-eh-lish!" Duo rambled on while tickling Heero fiercly, forcing the stone faced boy to burst out laughing to Duos great delight and he released Heero from his left hand and used both to tickle. Whiiich was a bit of a mistake, because quick as a flash Heero flung Duo over his head and into a nearby bush, where the braided boy landed with a crash. He groaned and slid down onto the muddy ground below the bush, watching Heero march off at a quick pace again. Whimpering, he got to his feet, nursing a collection of scratch marks he had recieved from the fall.  
  
"Ah, it was worth a try, at least" he said, somewhat doubting what he was saying and waddled off to join the others at the diner hall.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: No, I dont enjoy torturing Duo x.X It´s just..necessary sometimes. *bashes self with a mallet* Evil. Evil. EVIL! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Month of Pokemon and Heero Exploration  
  
Warnings: Strong language and gay pilots (To put it simply.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, or any aspects of the Pokemon world. Duos Pikachu plushie is, however, mine.  
  
  
  
"Aaaaaaah! No! Run!" came screams from the diner hall just as Duo drew closer.  
  
/=/ Eeeee? What the hell? /=/ He thought to himself and broke into a jog, veering around the corner of the house and stopping dead in his tracks at the door. In front of him, he saw an army of Mankey and Primape attacking the camp dining hall, ripping up tables and chairs, tossing food, plates, and utensils everywhere. The tour group was running for their lives, sprinting out of the diner as fast as they could under the panicked instructions of the guide. It looked like a scene out of Black Hawk Down or some other form of odd war movie. But as far as Duo could see (and what reached his brain) nobody was hurt so far.  
  
"Huh?" Duo just stood there, looking slightly stupid, watching the rabid pokemon destroying the diner. It hadn't really clicked in his mind yet that it wasn't exactly smart to stand in the way of mankey and primape.  
  
He was so taken back that he didn't notice the collection of kitchen knives heading straight for his head at a blinding speed, and his mind didn't clear up until he was knocked over by a heavy randomly flying UFO which was a few nanoseconds later revealed to be a…  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The pilot didn't say anything but instead scooped up the dumbfounded Duo and started running at a fairly quick pace (for having to carry Duo, who ISN'T weightless despite his figure *drool* Eh..where was I?) away from the diner. His face was set in a blank expression and his brow was furrowed slightly.  
  
"AAAHHHH! I'm being kidnapped!" Duo screamed for the lack of something better to say, and thrashed around like a Gyardos with a Kingler attached to its tail.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU FIEND!" He yelled, obviously having lost his mind. He should be enjoying being carried by a hot guy dressed in spandex, he had wanted nothing else for a fairly long time, actually, but instead his brain short circuited and he yelled and kicked as if possessed.  
  
"Duo! Quit kicking, you're going to get me in the fa-" a well aimed kick hit Heeros jaw with a whole lot of force, causing 01 to topple sideways and eventually fall over with Duo still in his arms into a heap on the ground. Duo was still flailing insanely and shouting at the top of his lungs.  
  
"I'll get OZ to invade you! I'll smash you with my Gundam! Injustice even! I'll…I'll…I'll…I…" He looked down at Heero, who had fallen flat on his face with a huge black bruise garnishing the left side of his face. Duo was sitting between Heeros arms that had now lost grip of him and lay limp as well.  
  
"Uh-oh…" Duo murmured to himself and slowly scooted off the unconscious pilot.  
  
"Ehehehe…I'm…eh…sorry…lemme just…. patch you up…yeah…" he stuttered, with no clue whatsoever on how to handle this situation. In the distance he could still hear the rabid pokemon wildly destroying the diner.  
  
"Fudgesickles…I'm in trouble now" he said silently, and tried to pull Heero up into a sitting position, but Heero just ended up flopping over to the side again.  
  
"Aiiiiii..Ok, new approach. If Heero was a pokemon, what would I do…" he pondered this for a few minutes.  
  
"If Heero were a pokemon…"  
  
"A pokemon…"  
  
"Pokeball…POKEBALL! AND POKECENTERS!" Giddy and happy again, he picked Heero up with some effort, stumbling under the weight.  
  
"Fatso…" he complained and started waddling over to what seemed to be a pokemon center a small distance off, at the edge of the town. He turned onto a wriggly dirt road that took a detour around the diner instead of in front of it, struggling to keep from falling under Heeros weight, and the awkwardness of carrying a human. After only a few meters he was starting to feel his back straining and his arms going numb. Giving up, as he still had a fairly long way to go to the pokemon center, he set Heero down against a rock and carefully pondered what to do.  
  
" I could always get the others…but someone might steal Hee-chan and mistake him for a pokemon…and Quatre would have my head for hurting Heero…"  
  
He heaved a long troubled sigh.  
  
"GOT IT!!" he rummaged around in his pocket and within a few seconds retrieved a small round pokeball, which he held in the palm of his hand for a few seconds, admiring it's perfect round-ness. Then he tossed it at Heero forcefully.  
  
The pokeball hit Heeros head with a smack, giving him a small bump and a second bruise. Nothing more happened.  
  
"Strange…"  
  
Duo picked the ball up and looked it over several times, before tossing it again. Same result. Failure 2, bruise 3.  
  
"Hmm..I'm missing something…"  
  
A light clicked on in his head.  
  
"Of course!" he took a few steps back and did the patented 'Ash retrieving his pokemon from battle' pose, tossing the ball at Heero and roaring:  
  
"HEEROMON! BACK!"  
  
And this time, the pokeball snapped open, engulfing Heero in a bright red light before swallowing him completely. The button on the front of the ball blinked a few times, and then confirmed Heeromon…eh…Heero, to have been successfully caught.  
  
"Haaaaaaai! I got Heeromo- um…eh…" he picked the pokeball up and whispered to it, "Gomen for this, Heero" with a slight whimper in his voice and pocketed the pokeball. Triumphantly he skipped happily towards the pokemon center, thinking that all would be cleared up now. Maybe he could even find a slowbro to use its amnesia attack on Heero and make him forget!  
  
"I love pokemon…" he said to himself as he drew closer to the center. He fingered the pokeball in his pocket lightly, wondering what Heero would say when he got out of it. It would probably be something in the style of "Hn" or "Omae o korosu", like it usually was. Either that, or he would shoot him…or…just…well that was as far as Duo wished to ponder, because he had reached the automatic door of the Pokemon center which swung open to cast an eerie cold light on him. Carefully he stepped in and cast a look around. There was a main desk right in front of him, and halls leading off to left and right to various hospital rooms. Duo rang the bell at the front desk a couple of times, awaiting the arrival for nurse Joy, who soon walked over to the desk and smiled.  
  
"How many I help you, sir?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Um..well..my frie- pokemon hurt himself, and I was wondering if you could heal the poor thing." Duo said with a charming smile that made nurse Joy giggle.  
  
"Of course! Where is the little tyke…?" She asked, looking around for some beat up pikachu, or a mangled togepi somewhere nearby.  
  
"Huh? Oh…um..he's in this pokeball" Duo held out the little black, white, and red ball to nurse joy, who took it carefully from him. " He doesn't like to come out" he nodded purposefully and folded his arms over his chest, still nodding.  
  
"I see…well this will only take a few minutes, please wait over there." She directed him to the sofa close to the window on the right of the door.  
  
"Okie!" Duo bounced over and sat down, folding his hands in his lap and looking like a little angel.  
  
For five seconds. As soon as nurse Joy left to take care of Heemon..eh..HEERO! He slipped off to explore. Taking the corridor to the left, he wandered down it, peeking into the different rooms. They were...jam packed with pokemon, and Duo had a very hard time not breaking the doors down to hug them all.  
  
"Poke..mon…" he drooled as he saw a beautiful Flaeron sleeping on a basket behind one glass-sheeted door. He folded his arms across his chest in attempts resist the temptation of ripping the door open and went back to oogling at the creatures through the glass.  
  
A voice floated through to his ears "Sir?"  
  
Duo promptly bounced back to the front desk, where Joy was standing with the small pokeball in her hand, smiling.  
  
"It's likely to be just fine" she said kindly, then her expression turned into a questioning one.  
  
"What kind of pokemon is it?" she asked, looking at the pokeball in Duos hand. Duo hesitated and gulped.  
  
"Um…it's…a…oh! Look at the time, must be going now, bai!" he stormed out of the door, with his long braid sailing out behind him. He ran all the way back to the lodge and pulled the door open with such ferocity that its hinges almost cracked. Trowa was comforting Quatre in the common room as he raced in.  
  
"Hey Duo…where were you?"  
  
"No time to 'splain, later!" he said quickly in return and pounced on the door to his and Heeros room, disappearing inside and slamming the door shut. Quatre immediately stopped crying and looked up from Trowas shoulder, his eyes widening.  
  
"What's up with him?" he said, tilting his head to the side. Trowa shrugged and petted Quatres platinum blond hair gently.  
  
"Don't worry about it, little one. I'm sure he's just…um…eager to…read Captain Underpants or something." Trowa assured him.  
  
"Ooooh…I need to borrow the next episode when he's done.."  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes at the Arabian, who smiled cheerfully and hopped onto Trowas lap and giving him a hug, cheered up to the max now after the incident with the rabid mankeys and their evolved counterparts.  
  
"Captain Underpants, to the rescue!" the boy giggled and stuck out his tongue at Trowa.  
  
"Oivey…" Trowa sighed to himself.  
  
Inside Heeros and Duos room, Duo was sitting on Heeros bed, looking at the pokeball, wondering whether or not he should release Heeromon…gah! Heero!  
  
"Ok…maybe he'll be…asleep! And he won't know anything until he's woken up and then…he'll be calm! Whee!"  
  
He thought for a few seconds.  
  
"Then again..he might..just..not." Duo sighed miserably and fiddled with his braid, setting the pokeball down on the table and watching it as if it was some alienated disease. After a few minutes of pondering, he made his decision.  
  
"Ok Hee-chan…I'm letting you out now…" he said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He snatched the pokeball off the table and stood up, stalking over to the door.  
  
"One…two…THREE!" He tossed the pokeball onto the bed and it burst open. In a flash of red light, the shape of Heero formed on the bed. Duo braced himself for some serious bashing-of-Duo-because-he's-been-bad, shivering against the door. He opened one eye, almost expecting it to creak open.  
  
Heero was sleeping.  
  
Duo relaxed and sneaked over to the sleeping pilot to inspect his bruises.  
  
They were gone.  
  
Duo took let out a long sigh of relief and wiped some imaginary sweat off his brow. Hands on his hips, he smiled down at Heero and complimented himself on a job well done. Getting a sudden thought, he bent down and gave Heero a quick kiss on the cheek, recoiling at the speed of light incase he woke up. He'd probably blow Duos head off with his gun-that- manages-to-just-appear if he found out.  
  
But he didn't, remaining soundly asleep.  
  
/=/Good thing I don't wear lipstick…/=/ Duo thought to himself and climbed up to his bunk, shuffling some Captain Underpants comics out of the way and turning his pillow over so not to get any smudged chocolate on his precious hair. He peeked his head over the edge of the bed to look at Heero again, braid dangling off his head like a tail.  
  
"Night night Hee-" he faltered.  
  
His braid might just LOOK like a tail.  
  
But coming from the small of Heeros back was a long silky tail, in a very light cream color. On his head were two large pointed ears of the same shade, tipped in black, much like a cat. His feet hand turned into clawed paws and a red speck showed on his forehead, whiskers protruding from beneath his nose. He looked half transformed into…some form of…cat  
  
Duo stared at him for a few seconds. Blindly he reached for the pokedex the guide had handed out at the beginning of the tour and held it up close to Heero. A little red light snapped on and a picture of a creamy colored cat appeared on the screen. In a monotonous voice the pokedex squeaked out a word Duo would not forget in a hurry.  
  
"Persian."  
  
"Not good…" Duo croaked.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Muahahha! ¬¬ What shall happen when Heero wakes up..? Hmm? DundunDUN! ^^ I don't think he'll be too happy…Poor poor Duo..*shakes head* 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Month of Pokemon and Heero Exploration  
  
Warnings: Strong language and gay pilots (To put it simply.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Pilots, or any aspects of the Pokemon world. Duos Pikachu plushie is, however, mine.  
  
  
  
That night, Duo couldn't' get any sleep. He kept sliding off his bed at regular intervals, and directing the pokedex at Heero again. Because it had to be a mistake…right? Yet every time, it squeaked out in the same determined voice "Persian"  
  
"I'm going to be in SO much trouble when Hee-mon…HEERO, wakes up." Duo mumbled to himself, snapping the pokedex shut for the fifth time in half an hour. He sat cross-legged on the floor in his nightshirt (Pikachu imprint, of course), pondering his current situation, which didn't look too bright. Understatement, it looked pitch black, opaque, and…full of "Omae o Korosu"  
  
"Ok…so I could…keep him knocked out!" the idea crashed before he'd even moulded it into something useable.  
  
"Act as if nothing happened…THAT'S a good idea." Of course, it then dawned on him that Heero MIGHT noticed the fact that he was a PoKeMoN, a whole lot shorter than before, and had his own personal Pokeball. Ok, that didn't work out either.  
  
Duo peered over the edge of Heeros bed, where he'd covered the would-be- pilot up in a feathery blanket, and his head buried in a pillow. He looked a lot smaller now, and his stature was that of a four-legged animal. And very much…like a feline. It was quite disturbing, watching him evolve into a Pokemon without being able to do very much about it. And then of course, the growing dread as the clock ticked by, moving from three AM, to three thirty, and so on. He was running out of time, fast.  
  
And he felt sleepy…didn't know how much longer he could keep his tired eyes open…  
  
So…very…Zzzzz…  
  
It wasn't long before Duo dozed off, still with his chin rested on the wooden frame of Heero's bed in a strange sitting position that looked anything but comfortable. In his jumbled mind, a plan was formulating as he swam into deep slumber. A plan that was in it's own ways, completely crazy and weird, yet so sensible. He was in the world of Pokemon, after all. Adjust to your circumstances. How'd the rest of them make it? They collected badges. They went to the gyms. That they did indeed.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Silence reigned in the small room in the early morning. As per usual, it was Heero who woke up first, as he always did. Standing up on the mattress, he stretched his slender paws in front of him, clawing at the sheets and gaping a yawn to expose his sharp teeth. He raised his hind leg to scratch his ear, flicking his long curled tail in rhythm to his breathing.  
  
Paws? Tail and claws? It registered in his mind that something wasn't quite right about those phrases. Snarling quietly to himself, hoping it was just another dream; he looked down from the bed to see Duo's head rested against the mattress. A very huge Duo-head, to be more clear. A little too large in proportion to what Heero was now.  
  
"Mreow?"  
  
He slapped a paw/hand to his mouth, eyes widening. He didn't just say 'mreow', did he?  
  
/=/Duo….DUO!/=/ he yelled in his mind, but all that exited his mouth was a soft 'hiss' as he death-glared the Persian-version at Duo, who was still soundly asleep. Of course, with a smile creasing his face. If he wasn't so damn cute when he was sleeping, Hee-mon, pardon me, HEERO, would probably scratch his eyes out. Instead, he resorted to poking the boy repeatedly until he stirred and began to regain consciousness.  
  
"Wha-? Hmm…Hee-mon, attaaaack…" Duo giggled in his I'm-not-yet-awake mood.  
  
/=/HEE-MON!? THE HELL!?/=/ Heero was starting to panic. Quick as his small cat-legs could carry him, he was off the bed in a graceful leap, and scrambled onto the dresser situated in a corner of the room. He stopped dead as soon as his eyes were raised level with his reflection, and just sat there. Petrified.  
  
Looking back to greet him, was of course the usual stone-cold expression. Except it wasn't worn by a human. No, no, in front of him sat a creamy colored 'cat' of sorts, with pitch-black ears and a red ornament central of its head. A long tail uncurled itself from around his hindquarters. From what his open-in-shock mouth showed, he'd miraculously grown long canines.  
  
Duo, was still dozing in the corner, having slipped off the bed and rolled under it slightly. It was just as well, because Heero would probably regain himself, and his anger, soon enough. For the moment, a very calm Persian walked with steady paces to Duo's hiding place under the bed, stirring up a tornado of dust as he swept his tail just above the floor.  
  
"Duo?" the cat said in a deadly calm, insanely gleeful voice, tinged with every kind of evil and hatred you could imagine. It was clear as glass even though not pronounced directly. The voice woke Duo up immediately, and he whimpered to himself, staring at the wall. Trying in vain to take his mind off Heero's current…state of being, AND what it could cause him to do.  
  
"Duoooooo…" came the purring voice again, closer this time.  
  
"I'm..I'm..I'm not awake." Duo croaked, gulping slightly and curling into a foetal position.  
  
"Ah, well, I am."  
  
"Oh…well…I'm not!" Not very convincing.  
  
"Hn. I'll tell you what I saw in the mirror today, Duo."  
  
"A…healthy 15 year old with no features like that of a cat at all?" Duo said hopefully, still not daring to face Heero.  
  
"No."  
  
"This…can't be good."  
  
"No."  
  
"You're going to kill me now, aren't you."  
  
"…"  
  
Covering his eyes with his hands, leaving a few spaces between his fingers to look out, Duo rolled over to come face to face with a very angry looking Persian. Yeah, a beautifully muscular and finetuned Persian, but a Persian nevertheless. Duo put on his best fake-grin for the occasion. But fake as it was, it didn't work. At all. Heero was already crouched down close to the ground, gripping the carpeted with his claws and snarling. He gave Duo an insane look, and pounced.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE! YOU MORON!" He screamed, clawing and slashing at every possible bit of Duo he could reach.  
  
"Aiiiiii! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! OWWW!" This really was a catfight, or a bitch fight more like it. A cat attacking Duo, who was trying to get it off him as gently as possible without…having to kill it.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE! TURN ME BACK! I HATE BEING A…CAT!"  
  
"A Persian!"  
  
"Whatever! FIX IT!" Heero roared, but stopped abruptly when a strong hand seized his neck, and brought him up against the wall. Heero choked, coughing and spluttering. Duo, with deep red marks and gashes over his face and arms, glared at him.  
  
"ENOUGH already! Routine Drill: I let you down, you stay calm. Okie?" He began to loosen his grip on Heero. Mistake on his part again. He received another gash across his nose, and winced in pain.  
  
"COOPERATE!" he practically strangled Heero, who was dangling a few feet off the ground, trying to get some precious oxygen.  
  
"..O…k" Heero managed to squeak. Duo smiled happily, and removed his hand slowly, letting Heero sink to the floor to gasp for air. He was surprisingly strong as a PoKeMoN, and it didn't take him long to regain breath. But this time, his actions were more controlled.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Yeah, I will, I just have t-"  
  
"Now." Duo saluted, army style, and nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. Sir, you blacked out when I kicked your head after you rescued me, sir. I took you to a PkMn center, sir. The PoKeBall belonged to a Persian, and somehow turned you into one when I put you in it, SIR!"  
  
Heero gave him a blank I-don't-know-shit-about-PoKeMoN look.  
  
"Er…you were in a Pokemon house, and the…atmosphere, yeah, turned you into one."  
  
"That's not humanely possible." Heero snapped at him.  
  
"It's Pokemanely possible though!" Duo grinned, but stopped as soon as he was given a cold death glare.  
  
"So, yeah, you're a Persian. I'll demonstrate." Duo picked up the pokedex, and aimed it carefully at Heero, who simply stared. The annoying voice squawked out "Persian", followed by some random information on the species.  
  
"Change me back." Heero demanded quietly, and it sounded like a shouted order even though it came out as a calm sentence.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Er…you see…that's where the problem comes in."  
  
"Problem? You know I hate that word." Heero narrowed his feline eyes and flexed his sharp black talon-resembling claws.  
  
"I need to do some…research! That's it. Research."  
  
"Hn. I'll give you until breakfast. NO longer, do you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Duo was glad to have some time to try to figure out what to do. The only advantage he had, was the fact that Heero had never been near anything to do with Pokemon until he'd gone on this trip. Meaning, he knew nothing about the place. Duo withdrew to his bed slowly, keeping an eye on Heero, who had surprisingly started grooming himself. It seemed as if all the characteristics of a Persian were in him at least… /=/ Ick…that's just too disgusting…/=/ Duo thought as Heero cleaned his paw carefully. /=/Hairball…/=/  
  
"Breakfast is early, Maxwell." Heero said quietly during a break from his 'grooming', and folded his legs under his slender body, lying majestically on the pillow to watch Duo.  
  
"I know…don't worry, I'll have it all sorted by then."  
  
"Worry?" Heero purred. "I'm not the one who has to 'worry', Duo." he closed his eyes comfortably, and remained a statue where he was, ears tilted forward and alert.  
  
Duo quickly fished up his black Game Boy Color™ from his bag, whose other contents could be find…a little here and there. Flicking the power switch on, he began a feverish search through the digital pixel version of the world he was in. It wasn't long before his Charmeleon was on level 28, and the tiny figure (Consequently named Heero) was standing in front of Bill's computer, helping the crazed scientist get himself unfused from a pokemon.  
  
Unfused…  
  
"Bingo." Duo said quietly to the screen, as he watched the Poke Maniac waddle out of the machine. Human as he could get in his space of 20 pixels.  
  
By the time breakfast was nearing, and the noise level outside had risen, Duo had a carefully formulated plan set out detail by detail.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
A/N: Haven't worked on this fic for a long time…O_o I suppose I simply haven't had any ideas on what to add ^^;; Then I played PoKeMoN Blue for my sister, came across good ol' Bill…and well, the fic was catapulted from there. Hope you's liked the chapter! ^_^ R&R, Si vous plait. 


End file.
